The Crazy Pairings
by XxX.JokerJunior.XxX
Summary: This is a series of one shots, each with a different pairing. There might be some swearing and slash, so warning! R&R with more ideas and pairings please!
1. Pairings

**HELLOOOOOO! HOW'RE THE PEOPLE OF THE UNIVERSE DOING?**

**ok. new story. standard protocol.**

**This is all about the pairings of Young Justice. Some are real. Buuuutttttt, a lot I just made up from the depths of my insane mind. Basically, everyone in the YJ Universe will be paired up with someone else. No villain, hero, or animal is safe. **

**Feel free to review ideas for more pairings or name for pairings or just review anyways. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice because, a) it's a TV Show, b) Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti created it, c) I don't work in DC Nation, and d) refer to everything I just typed. Especially the word "_Disclaimer"._**

**ONWARD AND UPWARD! **

**Or just scroll down to the story.**

* * *

**-============11111111111111111***********PAIRINGS***********111 11111111111============-**

* * *

**WARNING: **

** This contains SLASH, or boy x boy and girl x girl. And there are a couple of underage pairings as well, so BEWARE and BE WARY!**

******Robin/Nightwing= Dick Grayson. Tim= Robin the 3rd, Tim Drake**

* * *

**Normal(ish) Pairings**

Spitfire- Wally x Artemis

Chalant- Robin x Zatanna

AquaRocket (Torpedo)- Kaldur x Raquel.

BluePulse (SpeedBuggy)- Blue Beetle x Impulse

Dibs- Nightwing x Batgirl

SuperMartian- Superboy x M'gann.

Green Team- Lagoon Boy x M'gann

BirdFlash- Robin x Wally

Traught- Artemis x Robin

SeaArrow- Kaldur x Artemis

WonderBeetle- Cassie x Blue Beetle

Snaibsel- Artemis x Zatanna

SuperFish- Kaldur x Superboy

Koy- Kaldur x Roy

Aster- Robin x Superboy.

Longshot- Artemis x Roy

RedGrin- Cheshire x Roy

WonderBird- Cassie x Tim

More Martian- Green Beetle x M'gann

GreenBird- Tim x Beast Boy

WonderWing- Nightwing x Wondergirl

Wonder Gun- Arsenal x Wondergirl

Team Headbands- Tye x Asami

* * *

**Strange Pairings**

DeadFish- Black Manta x Deathstroke

American Honey- Lex Luthor x Queen Bee

Mechanical Animal- Wolf x Sphere

Chaotic Caveman- Klarion x Vandal Savage

Demon Dog- Teekl x Wolf

Belle Reve Break- Icicle Jr. x Tuppence

Witch Boy Wonder- Klarion x Robin

Klash- Wally x Klarion

Monkey Brains- the Brain x Monsieur Mallah

Alien Chemistry- Reach Chancellor x Reach Scientist.

Psych- Psimon x M'gann

Christmas- Joker x Poison Ivy **  
**

Halloween-Tigress x Deathstroke

* * *

**And the Last, but ( if it was true) Ultimate Pairing**

DC Nation- Batman x Superman

* * *

**SOOOOO, the random pairings! Some of them I had to create names for, so if you have any questions, comments or ideas, REVIEW! And if you want to change a name, just review it or PM me. **

**I would rather have words or phrases for the names of the pairings, instead of the characters names smashed together. **

**example: Wally x Robin = Wobin/Rolly. I accepted the KaldurxRoy= Koy, because, well, I don't get either of those characters.**

**please? *innocent face***

**No?**

**Well, OK then.**

**Ingrats.**

**A-HA! Moment of brilliance! **

**If you read this list, and you liked it, you have to review if you want to stories that go with them to be updated!**

**I am soo smart!**

**(but I guess I'll give the first story to you as a freebie) **

**HA! SUCKERS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

******Love, (or Hate)**

******-JOKER Junior**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvvvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**v**

**There. I even made an arrow for you that points to the review button. Be grateful. :D**


	2. Traught!

**Ok... This is the freebie chapter!**

**Sooo... yeah, just read.**

**Kinda short, working on others...**

**BlahBlahblahblah...**

**Disclaimer: don't own, will never own... D:**

**KEEP CALM AND READ ON! :D**

* * *

**Traught- Artemis x Robin**

"Don't hold back." Robin smirked at Artemis. She growled in return. She was gonna wipe that smirk right off his face. Preferably by kicking it off his face. The archer lunged at Robin, intending to tackle him to the ground. But the Boy Wonder sidestepped and let Artemis fall to the ground. Robin smirked again. Artemis growled again.

She stood up and swiftly turned with a kick to the gut that had Robin's name on it. But the ninja leaped up this time, avoiding the kick, and pushed Artemis to the ground.

Another smirk. Another growl.

It was lazy day, and everyone was either out on missions or enjoying their own life. Artemis had come to Cave to see if there was anything to do, and saw Robin training. She had joined him, and soon they both decided to spar. But the Boy Wonder started to have a little too much fun teasing Artemis. He did not go easy on her. At all. Being the protege of Batman, Robin only accepted the best, and gave his all into every fight. Artemis, being the daughter of Sportsmaster and just as stubborn as him too, would not give the fight, even though Robin had so clearly won.

"C'mon, Mis! Where did the blond badass girl I know run too? Are you not whelmed? Not feeling the aster? Or are you distraught? I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

He tease Artemis, putting his foot on her back. The blond just sigh, final giving up the fight. Robin noticed and sat down beside her. Artemis rolled over onto her stomach and lifted her hands to her face, covering her eyes. She groaned.

"Rob, can you help me with something? It's a guy thing." The archer muttered. The Boy Wonder's eyes widened. Boys?

"Umm... Sure! What can I do for you?" He replied quickly. What boys? Oh, they better not steal his girl! I mean, his friend. Yeah, friends.

Artemis blushed. Wait, blushed?

"Well, since you're a boy I thought you could help me on this. There's this boy. And I really like him, but I don't think he likes me the same way. We're really good friends, so I don't want to tell him how I feel, but ruin our friendship by doing so. "

Robin was confused. Who was she talking about? Was it him?!

Robin: Please be talking about me!

"Umm... So what do you need my help with?"

"Since you're a boy, you probably would know best on what the boy I like feels. What should I do? Confess? Or wait till he confesses or gives me a sign showing just friendship?"

Robin scratched his head. While being Batman's protege, he did not know how to deal with relationship problems. Especially if they were with the girl he liked. But Artemis was his friend, so he still tried.

"Well, most guys want the girl to make the first move, but you might want to get a little sign first. Like spend a little time alone with him and see if he likes it. Or if he's that kinda outgoing guy, not afraid of anything, just ask him straight out. Or the last thing you could do is just kiss him as see what happens. You know what, I think that's what you should do." Ohh, Robin! Intentionally sabotaging her chances with the mystery friend!

Artemis on the other hand was thoughtful. Robin was her closest and smartest friend, and she really needed this advice. Her little crush had grown over time and now she just wanted to kiss her friend whenever she saw him. And that was a lot too. So, the archer nodded, accepting the Boy Wonder's advice. She stood up and put down a hand for the ninja to help him up. As soon as he was up, Artemis demanded rematch. Cackling, Robin got in his fighting stance and Artemis did as well. Once they were both ready, the fight commenced.

Artemis suddenly faked a right hook, which Robin tried to block, but Artemis caught his legs with a low kick, immediately taking him down. The boy fell to the ground, and lay there in shock. Artemis chuckled and kneeled over him.

"Rob, you know the boy I was talking about?"

She whispered next to his ear. Robin nodded, still confused and shocked. Artemis grinned and moved her lips over to his. Robin's eyes couldn't get any bigger.

"Take a guess at who he was."

She pressed her lips onto his, putting them both in complete bliss. Robin lifted up one hand and gently cupped her cheek, then lifted the other to bury it in her hair, while Artemis put both of her hands on Robin's chest. The kiss was sweet and so full of love, one could hardly break away. But when the two lovebirds did, they only had to look in each other's eyes to see the love that they had. And that made them both very, very traught.

* * *

**Grrr...still hating on endings...**

**But here we go!**

**Story Behind the Pairing:**

**I am suggesting the story ****I Need You by davis32. ****Or any of davis32 stories! I ****really like them, and if you ship Traught, you will too!**

**Bye-Bye,**

**Joker Junior!**


	3. SUPERMARTIAN!

**Annnnndddddd...here's the 2nd chapter of Pairings!**

**Yay me, I updated only 10 days later! I was in a work camp for the last 7 days, so I couldn't update earlier, but now I'm back!**

**Review answers:**

**Paineraine: I can try a Jason x Artemis fic, but can you come up with a name for the pairing? Thanks for the review too! :D****  
**

**Chalantelle: OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT PAIRING! It is truly a great idea, so I shall try. But can you think of name for the pairing too, please?**

**Shatterfire: I actually don't know who Beautiful Dreamer is. I missed 1 episode of the First Season, and it ****might of been that one. But if I figure who she is, I'll try!**

**RobinGirl: Awwww, thanks! :D**

**Nomby: Thanks too! I use autocorrect from my computer, so I try to trust in that, and I'm un-beta'd. But I'll try to edit more! **

**NEWS: I will be updating every 10 days, just so you know. :D**

**Disclaimer: why, of course I own Young Justice, didn't you know that?...**

**I wish.**

**Keep Calm and Read On!**

* * *

**SuperMartian- Superboy x Miss Martian**

"Of course I don't like you... Filthy... Ugly... Just leave. Leave me alone." And with that Connor glared at her with judging, cold eyes one last time, and walked away from the crying form of M'gann, not even looking back.

M'gann sat up immediately, gasping for breath. Once she had regained it, she lifted her hands to face only to find tears streaming down her face. It was the sixth night in a row that she had woken like this, crying because of that horrible nightmare. Everytime, Connor was there, accusing her, insulting her, calling her the worst names imaginable. And when she woke, it was always when Connor had walked away and left her alone. It was M'gann's biggest fear and she couldn't stop the dream from happening. She has tried to reassure herself that he would never do that, but her subconscious wouldn't have it. M'gann even tried to make her brain believe it using her psychic powers, but that had only resulted in a major headache. No matter what, she always had the nightmare.

No one had noticed yet. It had almost been a week since the nightmare started and it was slowly taking its toll on M'gann. She lagged in training. She was sad and quiet more often. And she wouldn't even look at Connor. She hoped no one would find out about her tears in the night, but she forgot one thing about the half-Kryptonian. Super-hearing.

The first night, when Connor had heard M'gann cry out suddenly, he flipped into action. He quickly ran out of his room and to M'gann's, but when he heard the sobs coming from inside, he stopped cold. He had never heard her cry before. He gently placed his hands on the door and leaned against it. What could have made her cry? Was it something someone had done? Was it something HE had done? Connor stood there for a while, debating whether or not he should go in there. But slowly M'gann cried herself back to sleep. When Connor heard the deep, even breaths, he sighed and went back to his own room; but he still couldn't sleep, not after hearing her in pain like that. As he went to sleep, he decided to talk with M'gann in the morning.

And he did. Once their alarms had gone off, once they showered and got changed, Connor went straight to M'gann's room and knocked persistently. The Martian girl had opened it with a smile on her face, but once she saw Connor, the little smile shrunk even further and her eyes nearly filled with tears again. Connor saw.

He knew it was something he did.

"Hello Connor. Do you need anything?" M'gann quietly asked, looking down. Connor's eyes softened and he lifted the Martian's head.

"Yes. Could we talk in here?" he replied, looking in her sad eyes. She nodded and moved away from her door to let the Boy of Steel in. Connor walked to the pink bed, sat down and patted the spot next to him. M'gann walked to him, keeping her head down, still close to tears. No matter what she did, she could not forget what Connor had said to her in the dream.

Connor spoke first. "M'gann, please, tell me what's wrong. " The Martian didn't reply.

"M'gann, I can't help if I don't know what happened. Please, M'gann. For me?" The Kryptonian lifted M'gann's chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. M'gann's eyes watered as she stared into Connor's bright, blue eyes, so honest and caring. **(Lets face it. No one can resist a Kryptonian's kicked-puppy look. It's just too adorable. )**

Slowly, a single tear slipped down M'gann's face. Then more. Finally, M'gann was letting out all of her tears, sobbing in front of Connor. He pulled her into his arms, letting her cry into his chest.

After a little while, M'gann stopped crying. Her breath was even and her eyes were closed, alerting Connor that she was asleep. He smiled at her peaceful expression and laid her onto her bed. As he was getting off the bed, M'gann, still half unconscious, grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, Connor. I keep on havin' a nightmare. In it, you were always so mean to me...and you always would leave me... I just thought you'd act like that in real life, so I avoided you. But this helped a little. Thanks. " she whispered. Connor sighed and grinned, finally understanding what was bothering her.

"M'gann, I should be apologizing. I'm sorry. I love you. Please remember that. I would never purposely be mean to you, or scare you. But if you do still have the nightmare, I always just down the hall. Stop by anytime; I'm always there for you." And with that, he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Later that night, M'gann woke suddenly. She didn't remember what had woken her, but she assumed it was the nightmare again. The thought of her dream threatened make her cry, but she remembered what Connor had said before he left. That thought made M'gann's tears disappear.

She silently floated out of her room and down the hall to Connor's. Before she knocked on his door, she hesitated. It was 2:45 am. Connor probably just wanted to sleep. But that didn't matter; Connor still had his super-hearing!

When he opened his door, M'gann nearly fainted. His black hair was even more tousled than usual, he didn't have his shirt on (insert squeal), and his black sweats were loose around his hips. He rubbed the sleep in his eyes and stepped away from the door, granting M'gann entrance to his room. Though the G-gnomes taught him mostly about history, science, boring stuff, and Superman, they did include some sweet family stories. He understood that M'gann needed some comfort from the nightmare, and in each story he was read, the parent had let the child into their bed with them to sleep. Connor assumed that gave the child a sense of security. He understood that M'gann needed that sense of security and the knowledge that Connor would not leave her.

M'gann walked to Connor's bed, but she stopped when she reached it. The owner of the bed himself walked to it and fell onto the mattress with a thump. Connor then proceeded to lift the blankets and pat the spot next to him. M'gann smiled a little and laid down next to him, keeping on her respective side of the bed. This arrangement was enough to quell her fears and put her to sleep.

An hour later M'gann woke up. She looked around, scared with the unfamiliar surroundings but then remembered where she was. She smiled to herself and snuggled deeper into the warm chest in front of her. Wait a second- warm chest?!

**M'gann's POV:**

My eyes flew back open and gasped. Sometime during the night, I had rolled closer to Connor and he wrapped his arms around me! I thought about unwrapping myself from his embrace, but quickly shot down that. This is perfect! I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck. When I saw his face, I noticed the wide smile he had on. "This is enough proof," I whispered. Connor would never do anything like what he did in my dream. He truly did love me.

At that, I closed my eyes and breathed in Connor's scent. For the first time in a week, I sleep peacefully.

* * *

Unfortunately, Connor forgot to set his alarm. And that meant they we both late to wake up. So when Black Canary came to see what was keeping them, she was a bit more than surprised when she saw M'gann pressed against Connor's chest in the bed with him.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE TO BE SLEEPING TOGETHER! YOU BOTH ARE UNDERAGE AND I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU M'GANN OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD DO-" Black Canary ranted at the two scared teens.

Ohhh, when Batman finds out...

* * *

**Well, didn't come out the way I expected, but still better than nothing. Anyways, ONWARD!**

**Idea Behind the Story:**

**For this story I am suggesting Nobody's Child, by Kizmet. I know it dosen't actually have a lot of SuperMartian in it, but I absolutely LOVE the story, it's ****adorable, and it is all about Superboy! So, sorry to the SuperMartian shippers, not a lot of SuperMartian there, but still... it has a de-aged SUPERBOY= EXTREMELY ADORABLE CONNOR!**

**Well, good-bye for now, **

**Joker Junior **


	4. BluePulse Bash!

**Hey, guys! I know that I'm a day late, I'm not that bad of a bitch, blah blah blah, don't mess with me. And I have a reasonable excuse, though! I went to go see PACIFIC RIM! It was awesome! It was kinda like a family movie night, even though my family doesn't communicate with each other anymore.**

**So yeah, enough stalling.**

**I wish I could say that this one is long any fulling, but no. Somehow, BluePulse came out real short.**

**Weird.**

**Robingirl: Yeah, It was supposed to be sweet all the way, but I couldn't resist that at the end. XD**

**DimensionTraveler: Sure I can! I actually already have an idea for that pairing... :D**

**paineraine: Oh, Ok! That's fine, but thanks for the pairing too!**

**Disclaimer: *thinking of creative disclaimer, thinking of creative-* Aw, screw it. Don't own, won't ever own. Just get on with the story already!**

**Keep Calm and Read On!**

* * *

**BluePulse (Speedbuggy) - Blue Beetle x Impulse**

"Hey Jaime! Whatcha doing? Anything interesting? Hmm?" Bart asked the boy sitting at the couch. Jaime looked up from the paper on the table in front of him.

"Oh hey, ese, sorry can't talk. Writing a history paper. Important. Quiet please." The Hispanic teen replied tersely. He had come to the cave knowing it was the quietest place to work. But then Bart had come to the cave looking for something to do. Jaime was great friends with Bart, but he knew Bart had a nonstop mouth. And here comes that mouth.

"Ok, her-man-oh. I'll just sit next to you." The speedster sat down, next to Jaime. Jaime returned to his paper.

Bart tapped his knees. Then he tapped his feet. Then he crossed his legs, uncrossed them, recrossed them, and repeat. Jaime sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bart, hermano, you are my friend. You really are. Maybe even my best friend. But I really need silence."

"Sure thing, pal!" Bart said cheerily and instantly fell silent. Jamie looked at him for a moment, then went back to his paper. There was silence for a couple of minutes then-

"So, when you're done can you-"

"Bart! Please, shush!" Jaime cried out. The boy next to him immediately fell silent and then mimicked locking his lips. The Hispanic teen smiled and continued to write. There was a blessed silence, save the scratch of pen against paper, for 10 whole minutes. But an incessant force, won't stop for long.

"Seriously though, Jaime, could you help-" Bart was cut off by Jaime's lips on his own. Jaime has had enough if Bart's talk. He needed a way to shut him up and well, now he found one. He had liked Bart for a while now, but had almost given up hope that Bart liked him back. Bart on the other hand was in complete bliss. The speedster also liked Jaime, by was too shy (surprisingly) to admit it. So they both enjoyed the kiss and were kind of sad they had to end it. But as everyone knows, oxygen is kind of essential to live.

As they broke apart, the two smiled.

"Oh, um... Don't you have to write your paper now?" Bart asked, suddenly shy. Jaime grinned.

"Nah, ese, it isn't that important. It can wait."

Bart was flabbergasted for a moment, then grinned as well. And both resumed where they left off.

* * *

**Gosh, really hating the endings! But no matter, just R&R!**

**Idea Behind the Story:**

**For this pairing, I am suggesting any of gabstar799 stories. Most are BluePulse, but there are some others. My personal favorite though, is BluePulse Bash: AU. I find that really cute!**

**So long for now,**

**Joker Junior **


	5. Saddening Spitfire!

**I don't want to do this to you guys, but I have to. And I was late for my update-due-date, so now I feel like an even bigger bitch. **

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! D:**

**This is supposed to be sad. **

**And it is extremely short. D:**

**SORRY! It was a good idea, but it came out _soooooo_ short!**

**REVEIWERS:**

**Robingirl: yeah, it was an obvious method, but no one seems to use it that often. And thanks! I tried to keep them in character most of the time, and I thought it was a good plot, just really short. Kinda like this one.****  
**

**Guest: Here's the SPITFIRE! This is a pretty good pairing along with chalant, but I ship Traught too! I can never just decide! But this is kinda sad, just a warning!**

**ArtemisBAMF1218: Nice name! I'll try that pairing too!**

**Disclaimer: I am on a site called Fan Fiction, writing mediocre stories, but yes! I do, in fact, own Young Justice! *...idiots***

**Keep Calm, and Feel the ASTER!**

* * *

**Spitfire- Wally x Artemis**

Our anniversary. It's been 6 years since we got together. It's been 1 year since he died, sacrificing himself to save the world. I walked slowly up the hill to the oak tree we used to have picnics near. The oak tree reminded me of his stupid jokes and carefree manner. His smile. He always loved having picnics, saying we all needed some free time to relax. Time away from the troubles of the world. Time away from insanity that was our life. That's why we quit the team in the first place; to take some time for ourselves.

I reached the top of the hill. Now, when I think of the tree, I think of Paris. Of the kiss we shared next to the Eiffel Tower. When he said we would have to come back to Paris. Together. But we won't. We won't ever go anywhere together again.

I squeezed the flowers in my hand. It's kinda cheesy, but he used to give me flowers all the time. At work, during school, almost every night. It was a little cliche, but always sweet and adorable. He was always sweet and adorable.

I can easily remember how we used to hate each other back when the Team was still new. I remember Bialya and when I told everyone about my family and when we defeated Vandal Savage and the kiss- our first kiss.

It was nearing winter. The oak tree had almost no leaves, barren branches swaying the wind. I pulled my coat tighter, hugging myself. He always kept me warm, lit a fire in my heart. Now he's gone and I am cold.

I stopped, and knelt down. I set the flowers down in front of the smooth gravestone.

_Wallace Rudolph West,_

_A loyal Friend_

_A loving boyfriend_

_We will always have you in our hearts_

_Rest in Peace._

A single tear fell from my face. When I think of the tree, I think of him.

"Happy Anniversary, Wally."

* * *

**See?**

**Sad idea.**

**But we all need to ****acknowledge and remember Wally's death. WHY WALL WHY!**

**Moving on...**

**Idea Behind the Prompt:**

**The story I am suggesting is _Sophie_, by GetTraught. I do like Spitfire, but I am a bigger Traught shipper, therefore, basically no Spitfire stories that I know of. But I really like this ****store, and I think you might too!**

**FAREWELL**

**-Joker Junior**


	6. BirdFlash!

**What's up, fellow Fan-fictioners? Here is the next installment of The Crazy Pairings!**

**This story is unfortunately short, much like the last one. SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Readerlover821: That's a pretty good idea! I'll try it, with the Robin/Klarion/Wally. Kinda have an idea starting already... XD!**

**Robingirl: Awesome! I thought something like that might happen, like in Justice League and other ****comics and stuff. DC Nation has done this kinda thing before. Always losing a speedster to the speed force! But anyways, this chapter has even more Wally! Yay Walls!**

**Neikey: Sure, I'll try. Y'know, maybe something about Robin's ex-girlfriends...hmm...*thinking face***

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Greg Weisman? Yeah, I didn't think so...**

**Keep Calm and Feel the Aster!**

* * *

**BirdFlash- Wally x Robin**

It was a good day. Wally had successfully put Captain Cold back in prison, and all by himself, too! Now he was skipping through the Cave, trying to find his ninja. Ahh, it felt right to say that. His ninja. His Robin. His boyfriend. Suddenly, he heard whispers coming from the kitchen. He heard "Well, who do you think Conner?" and that was enough to capture his interest. He super-sped to the kitchen and found Artemis, Zatanna, and Connor having a conversation in hushed whispers. He quickly sped to the other side of Connor and bowed his head too.

"So... Whatcha talking about?" He whispered, but the others had fallen silent. Artemis looked away and Zatanna looked at her feet. Connor had on his usual poker face.

"We were just talking about… umm... about...uhh... Batman's secret identity! Yeah, that's what we were talking about! Right, Artemis?" Zatanna said quickly, glancing at her friend. Artemis nodded back at her, not looking at Wally. The speedster gave them suspicious looks, wondering if they were lying. He was about to question them when Robin suddenly walked into the room and put his arms around Wally's waist from behind.

"How's my wonderful boyfriend doing on this fine evening?" He said playfully, kissing Wally's cheek. The said boy blushed 27 different shades of pink. Robin just grinned.

"So, Wally, are you ready for our date tonight? I have it planned perfectly, but it's a surprise. But we have to leave in 20 minutes, so if you need to get changed then-"

Wally cut off his dark haired boyfriend, looking frantic.

"Rob, why didn't you get me earlier?! I need time to find the perfect outfit and do my hair and-"

Wally was cut off by Robin cackling. He glared at the Boy Wonder.

"Walls, you'll look wonderful in anything. So get traught and go change. I'll be waiting by the Zeta-beams. Hurry up!"

Wally looked at his boyfriend and quickly pecked him on the lips. Then he flashed out of the kitchen to go get changed. Robin smiled and walked out of the room, too. Artemis looked back at Zatanna and Connor. The latter spoke up.

"Robin. Definitely Robin." Artemis and Zatanna nodded.

They all agreed. Robin was the one wearing the pants in his relationship.

* * *

**Again, extremely short. But the next is pretty long, so do not fear!**

**Prompt Behind the Story:**

**For this, I am suggesting Welcome to the Madhouse! by Varmint. It doesn't really have BirdFlash as its main pairing yet, but I think it will become BirdFlash. **

**SORRY! I don't really ship BirdFlash. But it's not bad, all you BirdFlash Shippers! **

**Well, I guess I'll see you all in the next 10 days! **

**Love (or Hate),**

**Joker Junior **


	7. Dibs Forever!

**This pairing, for some reason was a total bitch to write! It took me nearly 3 months! the others (especially the shorter ones) took me only one, maybe two weeks. I was working on this one when I first posted this story!**

**Anyways, enough blabbering.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Robingirl: Thanks! I thought it would be a good plot line, but I don't really get Wally that well, so I was kinda unsure about the story. Anyways, Happy BirdFlash to you!**

**Nomby: Thanks, too! It made my day, saying that you liked that much!**

**Keep Calm and Feel the ASTER!**

* * *

**Dibs: Barbara Gordon/Batgirl x Dick Grayson/Nightwing**

They were the oldest of friends. They always stuck together and always took care of each other. When one forgot their lunch, the other shared. When one of them was being bullied, the other would help take down the jerk. When one was in trouble, the other would find a solution. They knew everything and anything about each other. They trusted each other with their lives and knew that they could depend on each other. Ever since he was cornered by those stupid bullies back in 3rd grade, they have always had each other's backs. That was the science of Barbara Gordon and Richard Grayson's friendship.

It wasn't a surprise to Bruce when he caught them. Barbara was 16 and Dick was 15, and they were training in the Batcave. Bruce had come to see if he could find anymore clues on the case he was working on. He had just stepped into the gym when he halted, coffee mug still poised at his mouth. Barbara was pinned beneath Dick, but Dick was barely holding her down. He had a wide smile on his impish face, black locks dangling from his forehead. Barbara was smiling as well, and her eyes were bright with excitement. Both were sweaty and panting; it must have been an intense workout before they stopped, Bruce inferred. He silently stepped back and hid on the other side of the wall, peeking around the corner.

Barbara's lips moved but Bruce was too far away to hear. Dick moved off of her and they sat next to each other. He said something as well, and the girl next to him responded with a genuine laugh. Dick's smile couldn't have possibly gotten any bigger at the sound of her laughter. When Barbara finally gotten all the giggles out of her, the two teens grew quiet.

Bruce was about to turn around and leave them alone, but something caught his eye. It was Dick, holding up a simple silver necklace. It was a slim chain that had a medium sized silver bird on it. From his far distance, Bruce was only able to see that it was a bird in the middle of flight, wings outstretched. Dick and Bruce both knew Barbara didn't like flashy things; mostly simple chains with a single ornament on them. The black haired man smiled.

The redhead lifted her hair and Dick leaned in to clasp the chain around Barbara's neck, but when it was secure, neither moved.

The Boy Wonder slowly removed his hands from around her neck and Barbara let her hair back down, their heads still close together. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, bright and adoring. They both leaned in, pausing when their lips were only a breath apart.

Dick, being the playboy's son, grinned and smashed his mouth against hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Barbara was stunned when he pressed his lips to hers but quickly responded by lifting her arms around his neck and kissing back.

Bruce grinned, happy for the two kids he loved. He had noticed that Dick was always overjoyed to see Barbara, and, even though he was still angry, Dick was secretly glad Barbara was Batgirl. Now he could explain to Barbara why he had so many injuries and his frequent disappearances. Now he wouldn't have to lie all the time and ignore her.

Bruce stealthily walked away from the training room. Those two needed some privacy.

The next time it was Wally. When the speedster caught the two, he was amused. Dick was 17, Batgirl 18. Batman had only just recently deemed Batgirl worthy enough to join the team, and Wally suspected there was something between the redhead and his best friend, but he wasn't sure.

KF knew Robin's secret ID, but he was at a loss to who Batgirl was. He knew Dick would be able to at least know the girl a little to let her stay Batgirl. He considered some of the girls that he's met when Dick had to be the "playboy's son", but none of those girls were smart enough to be Batgirl. Wally had even considered a daughter of a villain, like Artemis, but he quickly shot down that idea. He was sure Batman only allowed one master assassin on the team.

Wally had just walked into the kitchen to find his 5:00 snack. He reached into the refrigerator to grab an apple, but suddenly stopped. Batgirl was sitting at the island, writing diligently in a torn black notebook. She was dressed in her civvies, jeans and a purple T-shirt and a black leather jacket over it all. She also had the custom, lead lined sunglasses that hid her true identity. All in all, she was perfect for Robin.

"Homework?" Wally guessed. She nodded, a quick jerk that made her red hair move away from her neck for a moment. That moment was enough for Wally. He saw the silver chain on the girl's neck with the simple charm on it, and immediately knew who had given it to her. The speedster grinned so wide it could barely fit on his face. He knew it.

Just then Robin walked in. "Hey, KF! Whatcha doing?" the Boy Wonder said while taking the sat next to Batgirl. Wally just kept his mouth shut and the grin on his face, slowly walking out of the room, giving the Bats some privacy.

Of course Wally didn't actually leave, he just hid around the corner to spy.

After Wally "left" the room, Robin leaned over Batgirl's shoulder to see what she was working on. She didn't shy away, unlike when she was with the others; she was obviously familiar with the Boy Wonder. Robin was familiar with Batgirl, as well. He draped his arm around her, and even lifted her hair away from her face when she bent down to write on the paper. Wally could hear some whispers, probably about her homework. He sighed. His best friend finally gets a girl, but can't be romantic with her?! Come on! Has Robin learned nothing from Wally's smooth way with the ladies?!

Wally suddenly straightened. Robin had leaned toward Batgirl, cackling slightly. The girl also had a grin on her face and was gently leaning towards Rob too. Wally tried to see what they were laughing at, and instead grinned when he saw the two Bats' lips touch.

Way to go, Rob.

Wally, being the gentleman that he is, quietly tiptoed away from the room, and left the two love birds/bats alone.

The third time, it was Commissioner Jim Gordon. He, unlike Bruce and Wally, was sad. It seemed like his baby girl was growing up.

Dick was 18, Barbara was 19. Dick had finally moved away from Bruce, and was going solo as Nightwing. He was also growing more distant each day. Barbara missed her old friend, a lot more than she let on, which was still a huge amount. She wore her necklace everyday, barely ever taking it off. The redhead knew what was happening to her relationship with Dick. It was simple and easy in the past back when they were kids, but now the pair has grown up, going in different paths. Batgirl really only saw Nightwing when he was training the Team or giving out a mission. Dick didn't even really talk to her anymore. He didn't really do anything with her anymore.

The Commissioner was walking through his front door, hanging his coat in the closet when he heard the soft cries. He grabbed his gun from his coat pocket and silently tiptoed up the stairs to his daughter's room. Even if she was only 19, Barbara was passing all of her college classes with flying colors and being the Commissioner's daughter alone in Gotham did not settle well with Jim Gordon. So she stayed at her father's house alone most of the time, either studying or training.

Gordon had reached Barbara's room by now. Quietly pushing on the door, he peeked inside to see if his baby was in any trouble. She wasn't, but the sight that greeted him was even more scary.

Barbara was crying on her bed, trying to be quiet but unable to stop the tears. Beside her was the one and only playboy- Dick Grayson himself, gently holding her in his arms.

Gordon clenched his fists. Even he knew the two's current relationship status-Not existent.

Just as the Commissioner was about to barge into the room, Barbara stopped crying. Jim quickly went back to peeking into the room, stowing his gun in his back pocket.

Dick had finally lifted Barbara's chin, making eye contact. The redhead was now only sniffling with her arms wrapped around herself. Dick was talking to her, each word silently bringing more tears to Barbara's eyes.

Dick sighed. This wasn't going so well for him. Suddenly, he gave a small grin and got an idea. Commissioner Gordon glared at the raven haired man; he did not like that type of grin. Not at all.

Dick pulled the red head's arms away from herself, and intertwined their fingers. He lifted each hand to his mouth and delicately kissed Barbara's fingers. Through her tears, the girl smiled a little. Then Dick put their hands in-between them and started to talk. These words seemed to make Barbara happy; starting to smile, laughing occasionally at something funny he says.

Finally, Dick brought out the big guns. He leaned his forehead on hers, messy black locks meeting her curly red hair. He whispered to her, expression serious but eyes kind. Barbara's tears slowly subsided and she looked sadly at the boy in front of her. Dick finished his speech and the pair lapsed into silence. Barbara closed her eyes, and leaned away from the raven haired boy in front of her.

"Just go then, Dick," she whispered with hurt in her voice. Dick sighed and stood up. He took one step away from Barbara until he stopped.

"But I realized something Babs. I've known you since we were kids. I've grown up with you, and it's taken me nearly a decade to really understand something. "

The red head still didn't open her eyes at his response.

"I have always felt something for you, Babs. I knew I liked you a ton, so I decided to date you. But I never tried to explore my emotions, so that 'like' started to die. That's what made me so distant lately. Still, I always got this-this 'feeling' when I was with you. I had no idea what it was, so I ignored it. But I soon noticed that I was happy with you, and it hurt to be away. Babs, I don't know what this means. None of it. And that fact..." His voice cracked. Dick swallowed and finally turned around to face the girl behind him. Barbara's arms were wrapped around herself and tears were falling from her closed eyes. The ex-Boy Wonder took the one step that brought them together and grabbed Barbara's hands, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, while she cried into his shirt. "That fact scares me. I don't handle things I don't know very well. Hence, the tears and sadness." Dick finished with a little chuckle. Same old Dick, always adding humor. "But, Babs? I can't take it any more. I don't want to be away from you any more. So, what I'm trying to say is... Will you go out with me again?"

The redhead in his arms only cried harder. "Dammit Dick, I thought you were breaking up with me for good. How dare you make me worry like that!" Barbara leaned back far enough to look Dick in the eyes.

Then she promptly slapped him across the face.

as while he was reeling from the shock of the slap, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek where she slapped and then on his lips. " Of course I'll go out with you."

As Commissioner Gordon saw this, he knew that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. She was growing up and moving on in her life, but Jim could see that she was in good hands. Richard Grayson was a idiot, but he was still smart enough to be able to take care of his daughter.

The gray-haired man quietly closed the door, walked downstairs, and put away his gun. He wouldn't be needing it for this boy. Not yet anyways.

The last time, it was the League and the Team. Barbara was 21, and Dick was 20. They, of course, were absolutely ecstatic because of their relationship! Nightwing and Batgirl together forever!

The team had just gotten out of their latest mission, barely surviving. Gamma Squad, which was Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, and Impulse, had sustained the least amount of injuries, so they were helping most of the Leaguers with dressing the others' wounds. Almost all of the League was there helping Beta and Alpha with their more important injuries. From Beta; Wonder Girl had a twisted ankle and a rather large gash on her arm, Blue Beetle had some burns across his chest and arms, Bumblebee was nursing a sprained wrist and a slight concussion. Guardian stayed behind to man the computers and hold down the fort. Alpha Squad was the last to come in, Superboy running and breaking the Med Bay's doors again.

"Get a bed ready! Batgirl is in critical condition!" the Kryptonian had shouted out. Everyone's heads snapped up, curious at how badly she was hurt. Miss Martian stepped into the room, gently levitating something behind her. Gasps were heard around the room at the sight of Batgirl floating into the room. Her body was limp and rather lifeless. There was lots of blood dripping from a large stab wound in her thigh, a long cut on her arm, and a gash on her forehead. There was a nasty looking bruise forming along her jaw, her costume was covered in blood and falling to pieces from all the cuts and rips. Her fiery orange hair was tangled with sticks and blood, suggesting another cut on her head somewhere. Her eyes were closed and she was just barely breathing.

Black Canary ran to the girl. "What is the extent of her injuries?"

Connor had moved to other side of Batgirl's bed. "Cut on her forehead, stab wound on the leg, cut on the arm, and all will probably need stitches. Also a concussion, dislocated or broken jaw, and another cut somewhere on her head." The half-Kryptonian sighed. "And a bullet wound in the stomach." Everyone gasped.

Miss Martian walked up to the pair, arms wrapped around herself. "We tried our best in the Bio-ship to stop the blood from flowing, but there was too much. She has extreme blood loss now. Please hurry, Black Canary," the green-skinned girl choked out, tears dripping down her face. Black Canary sighed.

"We have to get her into surgery to remove the bullet and check to see if it hit anything important. Martian Manhunter, can you please levitate her to the Zeta Beams and go to the Watch Tower. We have all the equipment there. Everyone else stay here and fx yourselves up. We'll send news of her condition as soon as we can after the surgery." Black Canary walked out of the room over the remains of the broken door, Martian Manhunter following with Batgirl floating behind again. Everyone was quiet after they left, until Impulse broke the silence.

"Hey, wasn't Nightwing also part of Alpha? Where is he?" the speedster asked. Superboy and M'gann both looked at their feet.

"We uh, we needed to-um... we sedated him!" M'gann squeaked out, embarrassed. Impulse's jaw dropped. They had to sedate the boss!

"Why?!" Bumblebee asked, incredulously.

"Well...it seems that...that...uh... Nightwing is very protective of Batgirl," Connor said, while rubbing the back of his neck. "And he kinda...freaked out when he realized just how bad Batgirl's condition was. So we...sedated him. He's still in the bio ship, but he could be waking up any minute now so you might want to be pre-" Connor was cut off by said leader running into the room. The ex-Boy Wonder went straight to Connor and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Kon, where is she? Please! I need to know-she could be dying and it would be all my fault!" he shouted out before letting go of the Kryptonian and collapsing onto the floor, sobbing. "It's all my fault, everything is all my fault, all because of me, I'm the reason for her injuries-no, for everyone's injuries, all my fault, all my fault..." Nightwing mumbled beneath his breath though his quiet tears. Their leader crying scared everyone to no end. He was their leader! Strong and brave in the face of danger, not giving up and crying like this. They could all tell that Batgirl in trouble really shook him up, whatever went wrong on the mission, too.

"Nightwing, calm down. BC just took her to the Watchtower to patch her up and then she'll be as good as new! Right, guys?" Cassie said, imploring the others to back her up. They nodded furiously, still a bit bewildered by their boss. "And the failed mission couldn't have been your fault! It was Vandal that planted the bombs and attacked us, not you." These words seemed to make the dark haired man cry even harder.

"It is all my fault! I knew the bombs were going to go off and there locations, too! If only I wasn't such a failure, they nobody would have even gotten hurt!" He cried out. The others gasped. It really was his fault.

Connor knelt down next to Nightwing and rubbed his back. He spoke to the crying man, softly but firmly. "Dick," Superboy whispered his real name so the rest wouldn't hear, "it is not your fault. You were busy shutting down the nuclear warhead and all the other missiles. Then the building caught on fire so you had to save M'gann and fight with Deathstroke! And when you finally found out that the whole island was rigged to blow, you were barely conscious enough to read it. Then you actually did pass out! None of that was your fault. You couldn't have stopped it even if you had Superman's powers. Don't blame yourself; think of what Babs would want. She would've probably told you to stop being such a dick and blaming yourself for something you can't control-so stop it and get yourself together because the Team is watching."

The Boy of Steel's lecture seemed to have gotten through to Dick Grayson. He stood up and wiped his masked eyes. Looking at the young heroes around the room, he spoke. "I'm sorry, guys. I guess I lost it back there, huh?" he chuckled a little, then got serious. "I did know about the bombs, so I'm apologizing for that too. I was KO, so I couldn't tell you all and all the comms were down, too, so sorry. But we're all okay, right? Bumps and bruises don't mean anything because you all did fantastic. We all saved the world today, and don't forget it. Even if we get a little sore, we can pull through because we are heroes. And we are proud of that, am I right?"

The bruised and battered Team smiled at Nightwing's pep talk. It seemed that he was getting back to his old self. After letting out a hearty "Huzzah!", all the heroes continued with the medical attention and then went to their rooms to rest up for tomorrow. Soon, Nightwing was the last one in the Med Bay. As he turned off the lights, he prayed. "Please live, Babs. I can't do it without you. Please, just please..."

The next morning, Black Canary was in the kitchen, surrounded by everyone except Nightwing. When he stumbled into the room, still a little sleepy, he found himself before a plate of waffles, fresh and steaming. "Thanks, BC." Right when he was about to dig in, he paused and looked up to the blond woman at the counter. "Is she alright? Is she here? When can I see her?" Dinah smiled.

"Batgirl's fine. The surgery was successful and she is already on the road to recovery. She's in the living room. You can go see her now, if you would like."

The ex-Boy Wonder ran out of the kitchen to the living room, and stopped when he saw the red head sitting in a wheelchair with bandages on her head, arm, leg, and stomach, looking at the news report on the TV screen. Dick gently hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek, unaware that everyone had followed him and were watching the Batcouple. Barbara laughed a little and swatted him away. "Babs, don't ever scare me like that again. I swear, if you do I'll..." he let the threat hang in the air. Batgirl just laughed again and kissed his cheek.

"And what about you, Dick? What happens when you get hurt and I'm the one left worrying, hmm? So you can't baby me all the time, you got to accept that in our line of work we're gonna get hurt and probably worry each other all the time. But that's okay with me, so is it okay with you?" Barbara questioned.

Dick thought about it for a second, before capturing her lips and whispering, "Only if you say yes." Batgirl broke the kiss. "Dick, what do you mean-eek!" She squealed. Nightwing had dropped to one knee and was holding out a small velvet box with a gorgeous ring in it. The ring was silver and had a single diamond, cut out in the shape of a small heart. Barbara looked up into Dick's bright, shining eyes and burst into tears. "Yes-of course, yes-yes!"

The ex-Boy Wonder gently grasped her left hand, kissed her ring finger and slid on the ring. All the others shouted out in joy, whooping and saying how they knew this day would come (Karen and M'gann), or running up to the couple and congratulating them. Everyone was excited and happy, but for Dick and Barbara, it was just bliss.

"I love you Babs."

"Took you long enough, Dick." (I love you, too)

* * *

**And that, my fellow Dibs shippers, is the evolution of Richard Grayson and Barbara Gordon's love. DIBS FOREVER! And sorry for the cliche ending. (I tried something else first, but it just wouldn't work, so that was how it ended.) AND it's a pretty long one too! To make up for the crappy short ones I had lately.**

**Idea Behind the Story:**

**I am totally suggesting Paparazzi by Xmarksthespot. I honestly found that story very well planned out and well written, making it amazing! And it is, in fact, DIBS! Y'know, I thought it was time to put down a story that actually coordinates with the pairing. So, I hope you like it as much as I did!**

**-Love (or Hate),**

**Joker Junior XP**


	8. YeahAquaRocket!

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry, but this is a short one again. And this one is really crappy too. SORRY!**

**But anyways- Reviews!**

**Robingirl: Aww Thanks! It took me forever to write that so I hoped it came out good. It's my favorite pairing too!**

**Nomby: I'm glad that you like my story. I wish I could say that this chapter will be awesome, but...Sorry! Hopefully, the next pairing will be much more awesome.**

**So, this is kinda a filler chapter, but I hope you don't hate it too much.**

**Keep Calm and Feel the Aster!**

* * *

**AquaRocket (Torpedo)- Kaldur x Raquel**

I was not in a good mood. My day was horrible. I was late to school, got detention, forgot my 50%-of-my-final-grade-project, got detention for the second time, thus making me extra late for training at the Cave, which made Black Canary go extra hard hard on us for training. The others knew not to mess with me today, after Wally's fail at a harmless joke.

I think he's still unconscious.

I walked slowly to the showers, my legs hurting too much to go any faster. I was about to step into the locker room when I heard a splash front the pool. Even though I was pooped, I was still very curious. I walked into the room and saw Kaldur swimming in the pool. I sighed. Kaldur was so sweet. Not to mention handsome too.

The Atlantian turned his head, seeing me. He stopped swimming and got out of the pool, grabbing a towel.

"Hello, Raquel. Are you up for a swim ?Or is now not a good time?" he asked me as he was drying off.

I grumbled. Even though he was nice to me, I was still angry at the world. Kaldur looked at me for a moment, then he sat down at the edge of the pool. Sticking his legs back in the water, he patted the spot next to him. I went to sit down next to him, putting my own two feet in the cool water. His wise gray eyes looked deep into mine, almost looking straight into my soul.

"I see that you are not in a good mood. Do you want to talk about it?" He said gently. I shook my head; I wasn't the type of girl who whined to everyone. Kaldur just nodded sagely. "I can understand your frustration, Raquel, but you are not alone. We are all here to help you. I am here to help you."

I turned my head away, listening but a little ashamed. Kaldur continued to talk.

"Even though Wally can be annoying, it does not mean we can knock him unconscious and give him concussions all the time. We are team, and if one of us is hurting, or in trouble, we will all do our best to help them. You may feel like you are alone, but you are wrong. I am always here for you, Raquel." And with that, Kaldur stood up and walk away, towel across his neck.

(switch to 3rd persons POV)

Raquel sat next to the pool for a little while longer, thinking about what her friend had told her. Finally, she cracked a smile, stood up, and walked back toward the Med Bay where Wally was bandaging his head. As she apologized, she remembered something Kaldur had empathized. He was right. Raquel was not alone. Kaldur would always be there for her. Now that's something Raquel could smile for.

* * *

**Yeah...bad.**

**PLease, don't hate me. I just got the Under the Red Hood Graphic Novel, and just watched the movie (best movie in the world) for like the _billionth _time so I'm kinda in a sad fangirling mood...and...and...and...I LOVE JASON TODD! *fangirl screams***

**Love, or Hate, **

**Joker Junior (the extreme Jason Todd fan)**


	9. Robin and Zatanna sitting in a tree

**Hey, guys! I KNOW I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG! DX**

**I'M SORRY!**

**But I'm glad to say, I actually like this one. Even though I don't ship this, I like this story. I hope you do too!**

**Reviews:**

**Robingirl: I KNOW! Red Hood is probably the best Batman movie there is. But you really need to read the graphic novel if you want something awesome. Its the best!**

**Nomby: Sorry, sorry. I tend to doubt myself way too much. I just really can't write Kaldur or Raquel very well, but thank you so much for saying that. (It ****really made my day!)**

**YJ OBSSESED: I hope I'll continue this, I rather like it as well. Sorry for the late chapter, but I hope you like _CHALANT! _  
**

*****************IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM****************

**Keep Calm and Feel the Aster**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own YJ... *sniffles***

* * *

**Warnings: Rated high T for swearing and mentions of adult content... just warning you...**

* * *

**Chalant- Robin x Zatanna**

"Happy New Year, Justice League," the computer's voice rang out through the WatchTower as the holo-computer appeared, stating that it was finally January 1st. Wally looked at Artemis, and with a slight grin on his face, he picked her up bridal-style saying, "I should have done this a long time ago."

Artemis grinned too, put her arms around his neck and replied, "No kidding." The two heroes leaned in, smiling at each other, and kissed. Of course their kiss inspired Connor and M'gann to wrap their arms around each other and passionately kiss as well.

Robin honestly thought that those two couples would be only ones kissing. He was enjoying the fact that his best friend had finally gotten the balls to kiss Artemis and confess his undying love. The Boy Wonder was definitely not expecting Zatanna to just grab him and kiss him like that. But that didn't mean he didn't like it. Surprising, yes. Bad, hell no!

As Robin wrapped his arms around Zee's waist, Raquel went up to Kaldur. "Liking this team more and more each day," she said before gently grabbing his chin and pulling him down for a kiss on the cheek.

And so, everyone was pretty happy with how this mission turned out.

* * *

After most of the Leaguers woke up, everyone went to work on repairing the WatchTower. Robin was helping Batman redo the main computer system, and all the other techno-stuff, in the Tower, as some of it was damaged in the fights between the League and Team. The acrobat was just finished with re-encrypting codes to some important League files and making sure Vandal Savage didn't see anything that he shouldn't have. Again, he honestly thought he was alone and nothing else could possibly surprise him after that day. He really wasn't expecting to be jumped in the Monitor Room-especially by his new, 15 minute old girlfriend. He honestly thought Zatanna was innocent.

Boy, was he wrong!

"Mmmmm...Zee….Maybe…Bats wouldn't… mhmmm….we should probably… ummm...Zee…"

"What's wrong Boy Wonder? Something you want to tell me? 'We should probably' what?"

"N-nothing, Zee. I'm sure Batman won't mind me taking a break….."

"Yeah, I thought so…"

Let's just say… Robin and Zatanna were a little preoccupied for the next, oh, 20 minutes or so. _Very_ preoccupied.

* * *

Dick was walking through the halls of the Cave. He was actually pretty worn out from all the fighting that happened. And from doing all that hacking, re-programming, reporting, and all the other boring stuff that he had to do. His brain needed a vacation, along with his body of course.

But his lips were the most sore. Zatanna had attacked him more than once since their New Year's kiss and his lips were so bruised and swollen, it's a miracle that Batman hadn't noticed yet. Or so the Boy Wonder thought.

Robin trudged to his room, lifting his sore legs to the gray door that he then unlocked and let close behind him, encasing him in darkness. His room was plain, gray walls that were bare, a small dresser with a spare uniform or two, a single bed in the middle and desk near the corner. Only the necessities. Batman wouldn't have it any other way.

The raven haired boy peeled off his mask, threw it on his desk, and collapsed on his bed, ready to embrace sleep. Sweet relief.

"Something you want to tell me, Dick?"

The deep voice shocked the acrobat into action, springing out of bed and landing in a fighting stance. Once Robin's brain actually woke up though, he put down his arms and let out a sigh. Rubbing his eyes, Dick replied to the darkness, "Geez, Bruce. Don't scare a person like that. You'll give 'em a heart attack. Why can't you just knock like a normal person for once?"

The Dark Knight flipped the light switch and smiled a little. "I can't, chum. I'm Batman." He walked over to the bed and sat down. Dick sat down beside him, muttering something about 'finally knowing how the Commish feels'.

"But back to my original question, is there something you need to tell me Dick? Anything?" Bruce questioned, looking down at his son. Dick immediately tensed up. _Please don't mean…._

"Nope. Why would you think that?" Robin hesitantly replied. Bruce shifted a little on the bed.

"No reason. But you really have nothing to tell me, nothing at all? Not even a word about your relationship with Zatanna? Just silence? Hmmmmm?"

_Dammit_….

"O-oh, that." Dick rubbed his neck, embarrassed a little. "Yeah...she's kinda my girlfriend now if that's what you wanted to know." The Dark Knight beside him smiled and patted Dick's back. "Congratulations." The boy looked back at Bruce, utterly confused. His father is the kind of person to freak out over this, not congratulate him!

"Umm...thanks Bruce. Wait a second-this means that you're fine with this, right? And that I can still date Zee? And you won't be all over us, doing that crazy 'over-protective parent' thing, right?! Yes!" The Boy Wonder was actually now very excited that Batman knew. It meant freedom from keeping it from him and no stress over what Bruce will think! That's a definite score.

Bruce chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He was such a little boy sometimes! The Dark Knight could still remember the times when Dick would swing from the chandelier, giving Alfred a heart attack every time he would let go and land, perfectly unharmed, in front of the British butler. The times when the acrobat was still a kid; young enough to say 'eww' at the thought of girls, instead always wanting to play with his Batman figurines and practice acrobats. Ahh, even though he sometimes refused to admit it, Bruce missed little-kid Dick. The adorable, bright-eyed child, so talkative and friendly, so full of wonder and excitement. It makes Gotham's protector feel old just talking about 9-year-old Dick as a past tense. But this thought makes Bruce remember what he is here for in the first place.

Looking back at the rejoicing teen in front of him, the Dark Knight coughed. Robin stopped happy-dancing and realized that his mentor was still there. Blushing fiercely, he sat back down on the bed. "Is there anything else you needed to say, Bruce?"

"Well, Dick, you're only 13 years old- yes, I'll let you date Zatanna, but we need to, um, talk about some things first." Bruce said awkwardly, rubbing his neck and avoiding his son's gaze. Dick was confused; what did he mean?

"You see chum, now that you're older and you now have a girlfriend, it's time we have a certain conversation." Bruce sighed. "How to start this…. Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they share a special type of hug-"

"AW HELLZ NAH!" the Boy Wonder shouted out, jumping off the bed and backing towards the door, a scared look on his face.

"Dick, you know this has to happen sometime. It's better we get over it sooner rather than later." Bruce coaxed his son while standing up. Robin just backed closer to the door, like a cornered animal.

"Yeah, well I already got the 411 on this Bruce. School, remember? I had to take health class and sex ed. I'm already covered on this topic! And I REFUSE to have this conversation with you! I'm leaving!" the raven-haired boy declared before sliding open the gray door and running down the hall. Batman wasn't far behind.

"Help me! Someone, please, help!" A cry was heard throughout the Cave's halls. Wally looked up from bowl of popcorn he was just about to totally consume. Artemis groaned and sat up from her very comfortable nap on the couch. M'gann and Superboy both stopped sucking face and actually acknowledged the plead for help before resuming where they left off. Zatanna Aqualad, and Raquel all parted from their books/naps for a moment to notice the shout as well. But everyone at least saw Robin, running through the halls, no mask on his face and a look of absolute terror in his eyes. The team members all wondered for a second about what could scare him this badly, then started running themselves. It must be some horrifying thing to ruffle their little bird's feathers.

All of the teens met up in front of the Zeta beams where Robin was desperately trying to hack his way out of the cave. Wally was the first to speak to the terrified bird. "Rob, what the hell man?! What is going on? We just defeated the bad guys; can't we get a break? What's got you so scared?"

The Boy Wonder just continued to type furiously at his wrist computer until finally, he sighed in defeat. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. "Leave me here to die alone." He groaned. Wally sat next to his best friend and poked his stomach. Artemis sighed and smacked her boyfriend upside the head. M'gann crouched down next to the young teen and quietly asked him what's wrong. "Everything. My life is seriously screwed. Please, leave me to die in peace." was the sorrowful reply.

Zatanna crouched down beside her boyfriend. "Rob, we could never do that; we're your friends and we'll stay by your side. And I'm your girlfriend, so you can't die on me yet." She giggled. Robin cracked a smile to that but still didn't move. Wally though was legitly surprised.

"Woah, man! You two are together already? I didn't think you actually had it in you." Wally said, still a little shocked. The Boy Wonder grinned again, but still was unmoving on the ground.

Suddenly, a swosh was heard. Like a certain type of swooshing. Like a cape swooshing. All the other leaguers had gone home to recover from the attack and only Batman and Red Tornado had remained. RT didn't have a cape, so that only meant one thing. Robin tensed. "Guys, please leave. I don't want you to see this! I don't want to die yet!" he pleaded. The others were confused. What could have Batman done?

Said dark knight had already stepped into the room, and was slowly walking towards the teens. Robin attempted at becoming one with the floor.

Sadly, the floor rejected him.

The Caped Crusader had reached the young heros by now and was standing over his protege. "Robin, you're being ridiculous. Do I need to drag you away? Or would you rather have this conversation in front of your friends- and girlfriend?" He growled out, not amused. If it was possible, Robin would've sunk further into the floor.

"Please, B? I told you- I already know the details! Can't we just not have this conversation-_ever?_" The dark haired boy cried out. The dark knight sighed and leaned down to grab his partner's arm to pull him to his feet. When Robin refused to stand, the older man sighed again. "Well, if you want to be like that then I guess I have no choice. Team, it's time we all have an important conversation."

Robin's eyes shot open and Bruce quickly slapped a mask over them. After rubbing his face for a second, he stood up and turned to his mentor, the white eye slits wide. "Batman, you can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am very serious. Since you decided to be difficult and turned to the rest of your teammates, I'll just have to get this over with; I had to tell the others sometime. Better now than later." If the Batman smiled, the teens were sure there would be a huge smirk plastered on his face right now. Still, they didn't get what the problem was; what were they going to talk about?

The Dark Knight of Gotham turned to the teens, hands clasped together. And so he began:

"When a man and a woman love each other very much, they share a special type of _hug_-" but was cut off by the sounds of various curses and shouts of no. Batman, prepared as always, quickly typed a command on the holo-computer to start the lockdown process and keep the teens in the same room. And this time, Bruce actually did smile- though it was more of a sinister, villain type smirk, rather than a smile. Through the cries and pleads for mercy, Batman continued on with his talk.

"So when a man and woman share this _hug_, certain things start to happen….."

* * *

**Team: 0**

**Batman: 1 thousand million bizillion thdfhjasdhfkusadfhadnfladnljahjd- zillion.**

**Yay!**

**Anyways, your favorite part of the AN-notes.**

**1) I am sorry, but my life has gone through some changes. I'm at a new school this year and I'm still settling in, so it might be a while for updates. Sorry!**

**2) I'm working on writing out 2 more stories for you all, so just be patient! I've got this story, maybe a continuation of my Nightwing story, and the other 2 I'm working on. Plus life.**

**Thats a lot.**

**3) I love everyone who favorited and followed this story! Really, I get that some people just don't like to review or just don't know what to say. I'm being a hypocrite by telling you to review, even though it really brightens my day. Just to put that out there. Love you!**

**4) This story MIGHT go on a small hiatus. It'll be small, like a month or two. It's not going to be forever, I just want to have some extra prompts ready.**

**That's all but here's extra:**

**1) Has anyone read the Batman comics, or all of you just TV show watchers? Cause I just got some seriously awesome comics that I am begging you to read. Trust me- your life will be better.**

**2) ANY JASON TODD LOVERS OUT THERE? RED HOOD? ANYBODY?**

**3) Random Batman Fact:**

**the first words Damian Wayne said to his father were, "I imagined you taller." while holding a sword at Bruce's throat. WHO ELSE ALREADY LOVES THIS KID?**

**4) Another Random Fact: Jason Todd was in fact in the TV Young Justice. After the 5 year skip (mental shudder), in the hall of lost heroes, or whatever they call it, I hologram of Jason as Robin was there. HELL YEAH!**

**Kudos to those who already knew that.**

**You rock.**

**And that is all I have to babler about today folks!**

**Until next time,**

**love (or hate),**

**Joker Junior.**


	10. I'm back with a new chapter-SeaArrow!

**Blahblahblah-READ!**

**-IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM-**

**Keep Calm and Feel the Aster!**

* * *

**Warning: I'm not good with Kaldur or Artemis, so they're a bit OUT OF CHARACTER, OOC. Sorry!**

* * *

"Team, report to the de-briefing room. ASAP."

The sharp voice of the young heroes' leader came crackling through the speakers, causing the young woman who was lounging on the armchair to sigh and close her book, tucking a strand of pale blond hair behind her ear. She stood up and took two graceful steps to the blond boy who was napping on the couch. He was just gorgeous. The girl's eyes took in the his nearly unmoving body, abs clearly still visible under the tight white shirt he had on, muscled arms wrapped around a pillow, eyes closed tightly as if he were concentrating. The girl saw his strong jaw-line, his perfectly shaped lips, his gentle gray eyes- wait, what!

She blushed. He was awake-and he noticed her study of him. The boy grinned and sat up, stretching his arms high, his shirt going tight against his well- sculpted body, giving the embarrassed girl in front of him a very nice show of his muscles. Still grinning, he rubbed his eyes and stood up. "The Bat called us to the 'briefing room, huh?" The still-slightly-red girl in front of him nodded once, keeping her face to the floor. What was it about him that made her so tongue-tied? She always knew what to say. She never got flustered; especially not because of boys. But here she was, silent and flushed because of the simply perfect boy in front of her.

"I was going to wake you, but… It seemed you didn't need my help anyway. I-I will just be going now- u-unless you wanted to go together?" Her words were soft and stuttered. That breath-taking smile he had on got wider; he must know what this was doing to her. She usually never let her emotions show; it was vital that she portrayed confidence and never faltered in her job. Head before heart, as everyone in her line of business had to remember. Her mom was a perfect example of that.

But he was just so perfect: arms toned and tanned, muscles ripping when he fought, the pearly white smile that always left her gasping for breath, eyes that took her through clouds of serene gray. He was amazing in every way and it always shocked her every time she was reminded of this fact. When she was injured on a mission a couple of months earlier, and he carried her through 2 miles of rainforest to civilization; he always had her back, protecting her from Cheshire or any other villain that attempted to harm her or other teammate. And when he joked around with Robin, easy familiarity passed between the two, even when he argued with Kid Flash or scolded the other teammates if something went wrong on a mission. He was so brave, so strong, so loyal, and so kind. There was no way someone like him would like someone like her.

The girl's own gray eyes widened and she blushed a brilliant shade of red as she realized that she had been staring at him for 5 minutes straight. She immediately looked down and muttered a quick apology, turning around to walk briskly through the hallway to the debriefing room. She let out a breath as she disappeared from sight but tensed up again when she heard the low chuckle and sound of steps trying to catch up with her. Keeping her head down, she slowed, enough for his long strides to match her own. They walked in silence for a couple of minutes before finally entering the debriefing room, and immediately noticed that they were the last there.

"Geez, guys! What took you so long? We've been waiting forever!" Kid Flash groaned out, while the caped crusader in front of the teens turned to glare at the couple just walking in. The girl kept her head down, but still replied, "It was my fault that we were late. I was distracted. I am sorry for the inconvenience and trouble I caused you. Please continue with the debriefing." The black cape swished around, growling out a "Just don't be late again. Understood?" for the latecomers to nod at. The leader returned to the holo-computer that was showing a picture of a S.T.A.R. labs building.

"This building was reported to be abandoned around 10 years ago. No one tore it down, because of all the dangerous chemicals and radiation still residing in the air there. We had it chained up until we could find a way to get rid of the toxic chemicals and radiation, then safely destroy it. Unfortunately, it was pushed to the back of our files, and we forgot about it. But now someone has taken up residence in there and are creating very dangerous chemicals. We've seen some of the results, letting us know that this person is also testing out or selling the chemicals to other villains. We don't know who it is but we've suspected Luthor hiring some scientist; a couple of the criminals that tipped us off were planning to use the compound as a bomb to destroy a lab that was competing against Lexcorp- a Wayne Enterprises medical lab that was testing out new tech for surgeries and growing plants that could help cure some very nasty diseases. Your mission: to infiltrate this building, find out who is there, and come back-without being spotted for once. Are you ready?" The Dark Knight of Gotham asked them. The teens replied with a rousing, "YES COMMANDER!" and promptly fell to the floor laughing after it.

The Batglare finally caused them to mature a little.

Robin, smile still large, questioned the unamused Bat, "Do I have the info on my wrist computer?" A sharp nod was the answer. The rest of the young heroes wiped their eyes and got somewhat serious again. "Time to suit up, guys!" Kid Flash shouted out, while turning around and getting ready to flash out of the room. But a "wait!" kept the young hero from leaving. The teens turned back to their leader, a caring look on her face.

"Team, please, be careful this time. This mission is a bit more dangerous than the others. Just keep that in mind," Batwoman said gently, words directed at the team, but eyes on her daughter. Robin smiled gently back at her mentor and looped her arm through her ginger best friend's arm. "B, we're always careful. It's just KF here has a very large mouth and she can't help it when a rather attractive dude walks by. And Supergirl does know how to be quiet sometimes- it just that the frustration of the thickheadedness of the Big SuperBitch sometimes puts her on edge. But the rest of us; we're as silent as marshmallows. Isn't that right, Aquagirl?" the short, dark-haired girl turned to look at their fearless leader.

The still-slightly red, pale blond girl, tucked her book under her arm and looked at the caped woman standing in the middle of the debriefing room. Kaldora put a soft smile on her face and pushed down her embarrassment enough to honestly reply. "I would gladly put life in the hands of my teammates. I trust them equally and I know that they are always careful, even if the mission doesn't turn out the way we expected. Trust us, Batwoman- we know what we're doing." The Atlantean's words seemed to reassure the older woman, and she finally gestured for them to continue to go suit up while Zeta-beaming out of the Cave.

(**OHHHHH! NO SHE DIDN'T NOT! Well, yeah, I did. Teehee :P) **

Kaldora moved to the hallway, but was stopped by a firm chest in front of her. Shocked, she dropped her book. The dark-skinned girl bent down, while blushing fiercely yet again. As she went to grab the book, a larger hand grasped hers. She looked up and met deep pools of amazing gray. Apollo leaned in closer to the team leader, noses nearly touching. Kaldora sweared her heart stop beating for a moment.

"You would really trust me with your life, Kala? Honestly?" He murmured sweetly to the girl. If she was anyone else, Kaldora would've fainted; but she flushed instead and stammered a soft, "Y-y-yes, Apollo." Even though his nickname for her made her knees go weak, she gathered the strength to reply, stronger this time, "I believe that you would be able to protect me if I needed it, and you haven't done anything to break my trust yet so I still have faith in you." She smiled at his astonished face. Those almond shaped eyes wide, lips parted just a little bit, cheeks red with emotion.

"W-what about the whole "mole" thing that Sportsmaster said? You don't suspect me, like Red Arrow does? She's been your friend longer than I have. You don't trust her?" Apollo stuttered, confused by the beautiful Atlantean in front of him. Aquagirl sighed.

"I do trust Ray, but she is not infallible. I believe that she is wrong in accusing you, Mr. Martian, and Supergirl. She may be my friend, but she can be wrong sometimes. But I think we are wasting time; Batwoman would not like us to be late twice in one day. I will see you in the Bio-ship, Apollo. Time to suit up." And with that, Kaldora grabbed her book, stood up, and walked to her room, blushing all the way. Little did she know that the blond haired boy behind her was still frozen in shock, but the blush also still very visible on his face. It seemed she wasn't the only one with a crush.

* * *

Apollo sighed as he leaned back against his closed door. Kaldora was just so beautiful; it made him feel unworthy to be in her presence. Him, the son of two villains: his still-active mother, Sportsmaster, and his crippled father, the Hunter. Not to mention his brother, Cheshire, who thought running away from mom would save him. Jake always was a bit of a dreamer.

Groaning, the archer sunk to the floor. Kala trusted him. With her life. How was he supposed to ignore that? How was he supposed to betray that honest face, and stab her in the back? Mom couldn't make him do that. Maybe he could renegotiate with her- information, instead of 5 dead heroes. His life was just hell.

Apollo sighed again and stood up, moving towards his closet to grab his suit. At least he didn't have to wear that god-awful Speedy costume. He could understand why Ray would want to go on her own; to get away from the horrible red tunic and long yellow boots. And the embarrassing Peter Pan hat. Apollo shuddered at that terrifying thought.

Green Arrow had be generous in Apollo's mentorship- letting him choose his own costume and name, training times that were compatible with his schedule, and a donation to help with his father's medical bills. Even though he hated to admit weakness, they had been struggling with money. Apollo could only make so much as a waiter in a dinky diner in a kinda nice part of Gotham City. At least he had a job.

The blond boy pulled on the black spandex pants and tight green tank top. Olivia's symbol was on the tank, so at least Apollo could be known as a hero instead of a random dude with spandex on. He buckled his belt and pulled the quiver of arrows onto his back, slipped his hands into his elbow length gloves, pulled up his knee pads, and laced up his boots. For his final touches, he slipped on a green armband, tied up his shoulder-length blond hair into a ponytail, and pulled his dark green domino mask over his eyes. Slowly, Apollo turned to look at himself in the full-length mirror on the closet door.

A hero looked back at him, strength and confidence flowing from him. Apollo sighed and turned away, grabbing his bow as he walked out of his room. That sight always sickened him.

* * *

The team had just left the Cave in the bio-ship when Robin explained the details and the blueprints of the building. Robin sat next to Willie on the right side, so Connie took the seat in front with Kaldora next to him and Apollo in the far right. Aquagirl listened closely and began to formulate their strategy of getting the information. Martin set the ship to autopilot to pay attention completely and Connie glared at the sky again. Willie was munching on an energy bar, and Apollo was discreetly listening to Kala's angelic voice while checking his bow over. Her voice was like music to his ears, especially when she said his name. "Apollo." Ah, it was a sweet melody, and he couldn't get enough of it. "Apollo. Apollo!"

"Hey, replacement! Aquagirl was talking to you!" Willie's annoying high pitched voice broke the archer from his daydreaming. Flushing a light red, Apollo put his bow down and looked at their beautiful leader. The dark-skinned girl had a concerned look on her face, and gently leaned over to his seat to place a soft hand against his forehead to feel his temperature, making his blush deepen even further.

"Apollo, do you not feel well? As leader, I need to look out for you. If you are ill and are still taking this mission, I would not be a good leader. Please, if you are not feeling well, you may stay on the Bio-ship instead of going on the mission. Are you fine with that?" she said in her caring voice, causing the red archer to close his eyes and lean into her hand. The Atlantean girl was shocked, but didn't move in fear of alarming him.

And because she wasn't really opposed at all to the blond boy using her hand as a rest.

"Apollo, you will stay here on the Bio-ship. It seems that you have a bit of a temperature, and you could use the rest. Supergirl will take your place in the mission. Do you know what to do, Connie?" The Kryptonian girl gave a brief nod, confirming Aquagirl's question. Apollo finally seemed to wake up again as his eyes flew open and he immediately moved back from Kaldora's hand. Realizing that he was taken off of the mission, the archer started to protest. A quick look from the fearless leader quieted him. "You are obviously tired, Apollo. It does not help us if you fail during the mission. Or any mission for that matter. How many hours of sleep have you been getting?" The bleached blond girl questioned Apollo, even raising her eyebrow at him. The emerald archer looked down and muttered something incoherent. Kala leaned in, giving a accusing, "Hmm? What was that?" as she did. Apollo gave in and looked up.

"I said that I only got a couple of hours for the past couple of days. But I can still go on the mission, Aquagirl. I'm just a little tired. I've had some trouble adjusting to my new school and the year's been a tad bit bumpy. But soon I'll be back to normal, okay?" Came the defiant reply. Kaldora leaned back in shock at his confession. His health and welfare were in trouble and he was just shrugging it off? That is no laughing matter (okay, so maybe her protective instincts were roused at this point, and she was going a little bit overboard, but he was really important in her mind). The stubborn Atlantean grabbed the brooding Apollo's hand, gently grasping his chin too, forcing him to look at her. As the two pairs of gray eyes met, a spark passed between them. Apollo's mouth dropped a little as he was swept up in Kala's eyes, falling deeper and deeper into the pools of the serene gray.

"Please. For me, Apollo. Take care of yourself; not just for your own sake." Came the soft whisper. Apollo swallowed, but managed a slight nod. Kaldora's eyes widened in relief and she gave a small smile, just the corners of her mouth barely upturned. Apollo grinned back at her, and they both felt everything around them disappear. It was just the two of them, alone in the moment together. Leaning towards each other slowly and cautiously, until their lips were a breath apart, then-

"Destination arrived. What now Aquagirl?" Martin interrupted the two blondes. Kaldora and Apollo leapt back from each other and pretended as if they weren't about to just kiss. Aquagirl cleared her throat and then replied, "Of course, Mr. Martian. We all know what we're going to do, so we can all land at the building together. Except you, Apollo, your job is to camouflage and guard the ship, keeping watch on the outside of the building. Is everyone ready?"

A collective "Ready!" was the reply and all the heroes except Apollo dropped out of the ship and onto the lab below them. The lone archer looked longingly at Kaldora before sitting in the captain seat and turning on camouflage mode.

It was sure to be a boring night ahead of him.

Apollo sighed for the millionth time. He'd been sitting in the Bio-ship for 2 hours, waiting for the team to come back. Apollo had scouted out the surrounding area, checked to make sure no one had gone into the building, even attempted to actually get the homework he brought along done and surprised his teacher. But, no matter how hard he tried, the blond haired boy couldn't focus on anything. Not when Kaldora was out there, probably in danger, and he couldn't protect her. Apollo finally gave in. He contacted through the mind link.

_Martin?_

_Hey, Apollo! Is something wrong? Is someone coming? Here, I'll link us up with the oth-_

_No!_

_Huh?_

_I mean, I...uh, it's just that, I…erm…_

_Did you want to talk about Aquagirl?_

_Uh….no…*maybe*_

_I thought so._

_Shut up! So, is Kala alright? It's been a long time._

_…._

_Martin? Hello? Martin? Anybody? IS ANYONE OUT THERE?_

_….._

_Oh. You're giving me the silent treatment, aren't you?_

_…._

_Dammit. *mental sigh* I'm sorry that I yelled at you, will you ever forgive me? Please?_

_….._

_I'll watch the HELLO MARTIN marathon with you._

_Apollo! You're my best human friend in the whole wide world!_

_Just tell me what's going on._

_Well, Robin first had to hack into the system to make sure everything was offline, them to_

_get the blueprints. We were all about to go explore but them Robin remembered the radiation in the building so she had to give us these foldable HAZMAT suits. Can you believe how much stuff that girl has in her utility belt?_

_Wait-she pulled out five hazmat suits from her utility belt? That's impossible._

_Apollo, she's Robin, the Girl Wonder. Partner of Batwoman, protector of Gotham._

_…..Is that what she said when the others questioned her?_

_….Yeah._

_Figures. She likes her titles way too much. But anyways, what next?_

_Well, we then split up to try and cover more ground, and since this building is HUGE, it's been taking us a long time to search it properly. And before you ask, we ran into a couple of problems along the way, so it's taking us even longer to search. The lab is covered with mutated rats and other animals that had snuck in. The chemicals were just lying around so they could get into every; we actually had to fight a couple of the bigger ones. I think it was a mutated chipmunk._

_Lemme get this straight. A team of 5 superheros had to fight a chipmunk? Please, tell me it was short and easy._

_Well, not exactly…. Robin got a couple of bruises, Kid got a rather nasty-looking scratch across her arm, and-_

_IS KALA OK?_

_Geez, calm down Apollo! I knew you loved her, but this is just outrageous. No need to be so protective; Kaldora is strong, she can save herself. She was only tossed at a wall once-the rest of were worse._

_Are you sure Kaldora's okay? There better not be a hair out of place- wait. Did you say I loved Kala?_

_Of course! It's totally obvious; everyone else already knows. I think Willie and Robin are actually betting on who will kiss who first. I heard Willie was voting Aquagirl, so that means Robin is betting on you being the first to make a move. I'm still debating because both of you seemed to be totally ignorant of the others feelings, and Kaldora's pretty shy so I don't think she'll kiss you unless she absolutely knows that it won't bother you and you seem very reserved with almost everything so she'll never confess her true feelings to you if you continue to act like this and-_

_Martin! Stop! You're rambling again and I just can't stand-wait. Did you say that Kaldora had feelings for me too?_

_Hello Martin! I totally forgot about that. I actually wasn't supposed to mention that...aww, Kaldora's going to be so mad at me…. just don't tell her that I was the one that told you, okay?_

_How did you find out?_

_Well, Aquagirl was thinking about you when I accidently peeked into her mind to see what she was so passionate about. Her emotions were so strong that I couldn't even think properly! It was embarrassing to say the least when I realized what she was thinking about. I tried to forget it, but she found out I knew and swore me to secrecy. And now I told everything I was supposed to never speak about._

_But, she does have feelings for me? Like, she really likes me? Like she has a crush on me?_

_Yeah… she's crushing on you pretty hard. So all you have to do is just go confess to her and bam! She's yours._

_Really? You think so?_

_Of course! She totally loves you, too! And both of you would make the cutest couple!_

_Thanks Martin. I wouldn't have done it without you._

_No problem! I'm just glad to finally get to play matchmaker. It's surprisingly fun. So after the mission, you'll go up to Aquagirl and finally confess! It'll be so romantic and I might even start crying and we'll take pictures to capture the mome-_

BOOM!

Apollo jumped out of his seat with a start, looking around to gather his senses. Rushing to the windows, the archer gasped at the sight that greeted him. The ship was a good 50 feet away from the building, so he got the full view of the abandoned lab. Someone had put an explosive in the middle of the lab, and a big one too. almost the entire center of the large building was collapsing. Shocked still, Apollo almost didn't even notice a small black figure running out from the building, away from the wreckage and into the nearby forest. The blond archer jumped back into the captain seat and flew the ship to the roof the lab. Apollo debated which to do; try and save the others or go after the culprit?

_A-Apollo?_ Apollo sighed in relief. At least they weren't all dead yet.

_Martin? Are you ok? Are the others?_

_Yeah, there's just a lot of smoke and debris. I can still feel the others; I don't think they're that bad, except for-_

_Good. the bioship is on top of the building, all you have to do is call it to come and get the others. I saw someone running away from the lab so I'm going to go chase after 'em. Meet me outside in like 20 minutes._

_No wait! Apollo there's still-_

The archer block him out and jumped from the ship. Landing on the roof, he pulled out his bow and strung a trick arrow. He pulled back the string, took a deep breath, and aimed. The arrow sailed through the dark night sky, passing just under the full moon and landed directly in front of the running figure. Smoke exploded at the contact, causing the figure to momentarily stop, just enough for Apollo to fire another grappling arrow and swing over to the black-clad figure. The dark clouds covered the moon, taking away the little light there was. The blond archer lifted his bow and notched an arrow, ready for an attack from the culprit.

"Nice to see you too, Apollo."

Apollo gasped and stepped back away from the dispersing smoke. The figure was still barely visible, but the blond would know that voice anywhere- Cheshire.

"Ja-Cheshire. What are you doing here?" he growled out a reply, once again lifting his bow to the villain in front of him. Cheshire grinned- beneath his mask, of course. His little brother was just so funny sometimes. Pretending to be a hero, pretending that he didn't know Jake, pretending that he wasn't a traitor. It was all so- funny! And Apollo thought Jake was the dreamer! The villain sighed. But now wasn't the time for laughs; it was time for business.

"Oh little brother, you're hilarious sometimes, you know that? But anyways, I was actually sent here as a favor. Wanna know who sent me?" Jake chuckled and grinned maliciously. Apollo blanched and his bow started to tremble. Jake sheathed the sais he was holding and began to circle the silent archer. "You know, Mom was never patient. But you're just stalling now. And we've all grown tired of these games." The dark haired man stopped moving, ending right behind Apollo's ear, and whispered slowly, "She wants them gone, Apollo. It's time for you to make good on your half of the deal and finally get rid of those little brats. You get it?"

A shiver went down the hero's spine. Still grinning like the Cheshire Cat he was, Jake stepped back, and in full view of his little brother, took out a bloody knife and began to clean with a rag he pulled out. The archer still hadn't moved, horrified at what his brother had said. An inner battle was going on inside of him, and one side seemed to already be losing.

You knew this day was coming. You know what to do and how to do it. So just get it over with and you won't have to worry about it any later.

Yeah, but that was before you really met the team. Before the Reds attacked, before the failsafe exercise,- before Kala. You can't do that to them now! They're not just targets anymore-their friends.

You don't have friends in this kind of business! No one is there to protect, no one will ever help you! And even if you did confess to the team, they'll never trust you again! Face it- they aren't your friends, just foolish kids. Some villain will eventually take them out anyway; you're just speeding up the process.

The black haired man in front of Apollo smirked. It was easy to tell what he was thinking, the emotions were written across his face. Determination, confusion, sorrow, and finally, resignation. It was just too easy sometimes. But, as a precaution, Jake added one more thing to Apollo's plate of reasons. "Remember, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our dear ol' dad, now do we?" He all but purred out, while finally wiping the last of the blood from the long knife and re-sheathing it. One glance to his brother's face confirmed it- Apollo was theirs.

The emerald archer bowed his head, finally put away his bow, and dropped his hands limply to his sides. "Give me a little more time. Then I'll be able to finally take them all in one stroke." True to his name, Cheshire grinned as wide as possible. Mom was going to be very pleased. Walking up to his little brother, Jake wrapped his arms around the green-clad boy and pulled him close. "Fantastic, Apollo. You made the right decision this time." Letting go of the motionless boy, Cheshire moved away after patting him gently on the back. Even though they weren't on the same side, they were still brothers.

Apollo still had his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes. Jake was about to disappear into the forest when a voice stopped him.

"Just stay away, Jake. I don't need to you for this. Give me a little more time for them to trust me and then I'll put them all into one little trap. So tell Mom, too; stay back." His voice was rough and deep, but filled with an unknown emotion. The dark haired man just lifted an eyebrow before shrugging; replied, "Sure, whatever. Three more weeks, got it? That's the most Mom will allow. See you then, Little brother," and slipped away into the darkness.

Apollo sighed as his brother left. But his posture remained the same. He only had one chance to do this, and he could afford to mess up. He wouldn't mess up. The hands that were hanging limply by sides were now clenched fists. Apollo wasn't going to betray his family this time.

* * *

_Apollo! We need to leave. Where are you?_

Mr. Martian's voice rang out through his head. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts and plans that he was finalizing, Apollo finally started to walk back to the broken building. He had spent some time figuring out how to put his plan into action, knowing that one misstep could ruin everything. Ugh, why does everything have to always be so hard, he thought, lifting a hand to rub his aching temples. Why did Mom have to bring me into this again? Oh yeah, because I was stupid enough to help out some puny superheroes and had to get noticed. Way to go, Apollo. He sighed, finally breaking free from the cover of the trees and then gasping in surprise.

The entire building was ruined; debris everywhere, smoke, and even some flames were still around the bulk of the rubble. It looked like someone set many more than just one explosive. Was Cheshire behind this too? Apollo wondered in horror. Was he just trying to distract me with that conversation? He took a few steps toward the wrecked lab before pausing, another horrible explanation coming to mind. Or was Jake trying to finish what I didn't? Trying to show me up again. His strong hands clenched into fists. Damn. Damn it all. Jake never missed an easy opportunity like this. Of course, he set all the bombs and then distracted Apollo from saving his friends. Mom probably just sent him to talk with me, then Jake took this perfect opportunity to strike. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Cue facepalm. But at least Mr. Martian had said no one was severely hurt. Apollo groaned again before continuing his trek to once was the front of the build for the bioship.

He found the others inside, and in pretty rough shape too. Willie had a nasty looking burn on her right shoulder and along her arm, but due to her accelerated healing, it was already starting to fade. Connie looked fine (hello, Girl of Steel), but she was tenser than usual and her clothes were burned and torn nearly everywhere. She was lucky that what was left of her shirt and pants still actually covered what needed to be covered. Apollo could hear the murmured voices of Martin and Robin in the back of the bioship. Probably looking over the damage of lab and contacting Batman. Strangely, he didn't see Aquagirl anywhere. She's probably with Rob and Martin, he thought, shrugging off the ominous feeling that had settle over him. The archer walked over to Connie, gently but jokingly patting Willie on her left shoulder.

"It seems that someone got hurt. Does the wittle gwirl need a pwincess bandaid for her boo-boo?" Apollo mocked while sitting beside the dark haired girl. Supergirl grunted and turned away like normal, but was still extra tense and worried about something. But it was Kid Flash who concerned Apollo.

Instead of immediately retaliating and getting angry and Apollo like she always did, Willie West growled at the blond archer. "How can you joke at a time like this? Oh wait, nevermind. You're just a selfish traitor who left us in that exploding lab on purpose! You're the reason we all got hurt! It's all your fault! Why don't you just go back into that stupid forest and never come back!" she shouted furiously at the bewildered Apollo. KF had stood up in her anger and was literally shaking in fury, absolutely livid.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Mr. Martian said that no one was hurt and I saw who set the bombs! I had to go after him, didn't I? I couldn't just let him get away." Apollo retaliated, standing up to face the glaring red-head before him, a little angry himself. But it seemed that Willie wasn't going to back down this time. She was furious and she was finally going to prove to everyone that Apollo was nothing but a traitor the whole time. Ray was right this whole time. Apollo was the mole and he was the reason that he friends were in pain.

"Well, are you sure that's what Mr. Martian said? Because I, for one, was there when the roof collapsed on Kaldora! I heard her cry for help and so did the others! Yet you left us there! You didn't even try to help, instead going after some villain who you couldn't even catch!" Willie cried out, reaching out to Apollo to smack him hard across the face. The archer stepped back, from the shock of the blow and the shock of what he just learned. That's what Martin was trying to say. "_...except for-_"...Kaldora. "_No wait there's still-_"... more bombs. Great. I screwed up again, and now Kala's facing the consequences.

_Kala._

Snapping back to reality, to Willie's furious face and Connie's worried silence, Apollo ran forward, passed KF and too the back room where he heard Robin's and Martin's voices. He pushed aside the curtain that they had put up for their makeshift MedBay, only to find Robin and Martin, hurriedly trying to fix up Kaldora with their limited supplies and tech. The other two heroes were in pretty bad shape too, ash and burn marks across their bodies, and Robin arm actually in a sling. But the archer was only looking at the girl who was passed out on the bed.

"Wha...What happened? What happened to her?" Apollo asked in a small voice, standing still and limply in front of the bed that held Aquagirl. Martin and Robin acknowledge his presence, but were too busy with their patient to answer. Instead, a soft voice came from behind.

"The first bomb was the biggest, and it was set in the middle of the building. We had split up and were all in different areas of the building…we were all in opposite corners when the bomb went off. Kaldora was in the middle." She paused to let that information sink in, concerned at how Apollo would react. Connie knew that he cared greatly for Aquagirl, but he was unpredictable and rash sometimes. When nothing happened, Supergirl decided to continue. "She was on the 4th level, while the bomb went off on the 2nd. The floor collapsed beneath her feet, the ceiling above her head. And all of the chemicals and toxic materials, they didn't help at all. Some were flammable and some were explosive too. We were in the extra labs and hallways, not many chemicals there. But Kaldora...she was in the main room. The chemical storage room was also in that area. She was nearly consumed by flames and brick. Willie was able to get to her the fastest, but she still had to go through the flames and call me to help search through the rubble. When we finally found her, she was like this. That's when the other bombs went off. More chunks of walls and ceilings came at us; we were barely able to make it out. When we got into the bioship we had to wait for Robin and Martin to get out of the ruins too. When they got here they immediately did this and we decided to wait for you to come back. Martin mentioned that you saw who set the bombs off?"

Apollo nodded mutely. "Chesh...Cheshire was running away from the wreckage ao I chased after him. I thought you were alright...I didn't...I didn't know…" His voice was still small and wavering; tears were building up. He sank to his knees, eyes never leaving the dark skinned Atlantean before him. It was all his fault. He could have saved Kala. All these thoughts and many more horrific ones were running through his head, but it took Willie one sentence to officially break Apollo's world into tiny pieces.

"You don't even deserve to be called a hero." Her voice was cold and full of hate, words sharp and painful as a knife when they stabbed Apollo's heart and cut it into tiny pieces. And this time, Williow West was right.

She was right about Apollo.

_You don't deserve to even be called a hero._

* * *

**BOOM-BABY!**

**THAT JUST HAPPENED!**

**Now, the NOTES- yes, I know; _again, JJ?;_ well, yeah, again.-**

**1)Well, It's nice to see ya'll again. I'M BACK!**

**2) ****Remember that OOC warning at the top? Yeah, I _did_ in fact screw you over with that.**

**3) VOTING-Should I create a part 2 for this? I do hav an idea for how it will end, but I thought this was a perfect ending for now. You can Vote in reviews or PM me. I would absolutely LOVE to hear your opinions!**

**4) Thank you, Robingirl and Nomby, for your support with my school thing. It really helped! I'm all settled in, made some friends, pissed off a couple of teachers, beat up some kids in an alleyway...(just kidding guys; it wasn't in an alleyway) But THANK YOU!**

**5)Seriously, I really love everyone who likes this story. THANK YOU!**

**6) NO MORE HIATUS! The stories will probably be much longer, so they'll take longer to update, BUT NEVER FEAR! NO HIATUS!**

**7) But I need a helper. Will anyone volunteer to spam me if I take too longer to update? Just PM me constantly or review with hate mail if I take any longer than a month. Any volunteers? **

**8) I want to hear your advice! Who should go next? How should their pairing go? What should the main theme be about their pairing?**

**9) This one is random; There is always a shipping whore. A shipping slut. A shipping hoe. A certain character who you can pair with any other character in that fandom, and it makes sense to you. I have found my shipping whore. I'm sorry to say this, Artemis fans, but Artemis Crock is my shipping whore. I literally can pair her with anyone else in the YJ Fandom and it makes sense to me. But that doesn't mean I hate her! I love Artemis, it's just that I don't have a definite love interest for her. So, who is your shipping whore? Do you even have one?**

**Love, (or Hate)**

**-Joker Junior**


End file.
